All The Drugs
by CrystalxShip
Summary: With all, all of my money With all, all of my love With all, all of my money It doesnt feel as good as the drugs. Jeff/Edge/Christian/Jericho
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just reposting some stuff. I hate that the only thing that people have against me is that I don't have any stories up. Talk shit now, bitch. I win. I always win.**

Adam sleepily made his way into the hotel room he was sharing with his friend Chris' sister Lily. After taping two shows and having a match in each one, all he wanted to do was collapse in bed and get as much rest as possible. His plans were interrupted when he saw Lily passed out on the floor again.

Yes, again.

He gently picked her up and placed her on the plush hotel bed. He felt for her pulse, it was there, slow, but it was there. He continued his routine, covered her forehead with a cool towel, she was burning up. He finished by grabbing a bottle of water and set it on the table by her bed. When she woke up she would be dying of thirst, he knew from experience. Finally, he picked up his phone and called his best friend.

"Hello?" Jay asked, he had obviously just woken up.

"She's passed out again," Adam informed him. He never asked why Jay wanted him to call when Lily was like this. He ended their relationship because of her drug use.

"You serious? This is the second time this week," Jay said in shock.

"Yeah I know. Should I call Chris?" Adam asked.

"Nah, he was about ready to disown her last time, besides, he's busy taking care of his sick kids right now," Jay answered.

"You're right, well I'm off to bed, sorry to wake you," Adam replied. He was exhausted and was sure Jay was sick of hearing about his ex.

"No man, I want you to call me when she's like this. I may not be with her but I still care," He informed Adam.

"Whatever you say, bro. I'll let you know how she is in the morning or afternoon knowing how she gets,"

"Sounds good. Just whatever you do, don't tell Chris. He doesn't realize she'll probably get worse if he kicks her out of his life," Jay said and then hung up.

* * *

Lily woke up feeling like she hadn't had a sip of water in months. She reached for the bottle of water she knew Adam had placed there. It was all so repetitive. She then looked at the time.

"Fuck," She said to herself. She had slept for almost half the day.

"Finally awake?" Adam asked, bringing her food. Again. Routine.

"Yeah," She wiped her face with her hand and started picking at the food Adam had gotten for her. Always the same. Chicken Pot Pie.

"You feel any better?" Adam asked, sitting on the bed next to her. He hated the day after her binges. It was so hard to talk to her. He knew she felt bad. He also knew she had a problem and wasn't trying to fix it.

"Yes, thank you," She took a bite of her food.

"I didn't tell your brother," He informed her.

She nearly choked.

"But you tell him everything," Lily said ,confused.

"Yeah, well I talked to Jay last night,"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Don't be like that. He still cares about you, we all do," Adam started.

"And you don't want to see me get hurt. You don't want me to die. Yeah I know," Lily snapped.

"Hey, I'm the one helping you here, don't get upset with me, if it wasn't for me, your ass would be on the street somewhere," Adam said, frustrated that she didn't want any help.

"Look, if I wanted lectured, I'd talk to my brother. I have a shoot today, I'll talk to you later," She grabbed clothes to get changed in. When Adam heard the shower water run he called Jay.

"She ok?" Jay asked, knowing why Adam called.

"Same as always," Adam informed him.

"We need to get her some help. I don't think we can take losing another one," And with that each man hung up.

Adam knew it was for real this time.

It was finally time to break the routine.


	2. Chapter 2

A few of the divas were together doing a photo shoot. Lily felt out of place. They were all beautiful, previous models, and had bodies to die for. She was simply following a dream. She never really got close to any of the girls, except for Michelle. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the Women's Champion approach her.

"Hey Lil, how's it going?"

"Good, yourself?"

"I'm great! You look really good. Have you lost weight?" It wasn't rude. Lily was informed that the reason she wasn't used as much was because she looked unhealthy. They said she needed to lose weight before they could give her more camera time. Who wouldn't look fat compared to these girls?

"Yeah, I have. Almost 20 pounds." She was happy at least someone acknowledged a good outcome of her drug use, even though Michelle had no idea they were involved.

"Lucky! What have you been doing?"

"Oh, you know, the ol' diet and exercise," Lily smiled. That's probably the one thing she didn't try.

"Well I'm sure that push is coming soon for you. A few of us are going out for drinks tonight, you wanna join?"

"I don't know. I have to manage a match tomorrow, so I'll probably be heading to bed early tonight," Lily lied again. Truth was her body was completely worn out from the previous night.

"Jeff will be there," Michelle said in a sing-song voice.

"Chelle, I told you. There's absolutely nothing between us," Lily argued.

"I always see you with him, he must have something you're addicted to," The diva observed.

Lily turned and began to pack her belongings in her bag. "You have no idea," She said to herself.

"What's that?" Michelle asked, obviously hearing her.

"Nothing. What other way to get back at the boys than to screw around with the enemy?"

"You're evil. I better see you tonight," Michelle laughed and left the room.

"If I'm not dead by then," Lily said to herself, grabbing her own items and leaving as well.

* * *

Lily snuck out of her hotel room. Adam was on the phone with his girlfriend, barely paying attention to Lily making her way to the door. Wanting to get away from the complete sap and needing a fix, she briskly walked to Jeff's room. She was about to knock on the door, but a large hand grabbed her shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What's wrong, Flower?" A deep southern voice asked.

Lily pressed her hand to her chest, as if it would stop her heart from pounding.

"Nothing, Jeff. You just scared me," Lily turned around to see Jeff standing tall above her. His eyes were a little glazed over. He must have seen Kendrick.

"Flower, I would never harm you," He said, sincerely.

"I know. I was just afraid it would be someone from the Blonde Army," She said, referring to Adam and Jay.

"They still givin' you shit?" Jeff asked. His eyes were getting heavy now.

"Of course,"

"Wanna forget?"

"Depends on what you're offering,"

"A ride to the next town with me, Kendrick, and our good friend Mary Jane," Jeff offered.

"Taking it easy this time?" Lily joked.

"Well, Brian's driving, and that's his poison. But if you want anything special, I'll try my best to get it."

Lily thought back to the previous night. She didn't want to risk anything happening again. She could handle a little pot.

"Eh, I had a scare the other night. I think a high ride will do me good," She said nonchalantly. She was sure Jeff had his share of bad highs.

"What do you mean _a scare_?"

"Just had a little too much, that's all."

Jeff pried a little more. "Lily, I want the whole story. We've pushed the limit before and that didn't scare you."

She had to focus on not crying, the events were still fresh in her head. She remembered the feeling of her heart racing, being unable to breathe, and how hot she felt before she collapsed on the floor.

Lily wiped the tears that had just fallen from her eyes. "I thought I was dying. I was actually scared this time."

"Not scared enough to stop, obviously."

Jeff and Lily each turned their heads to see Jay leaning on the wall only a few feet away from them.

Lily sighed, obviously annoyed. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want my Lily back. Adam wants his friend back, and Chris wants his sister back."

"I'm right here!"

"No. This isn't you and you know it."

"Stay out of it, man. She's a grown ass woman. She can do whatever she wants."

Jay slowly walked towards Jeff and gripped him by the shirt. "Don't even get me started on you. You almost killed her!"

Lily began walking back to her room while the focus wasn't on her.

She was halfway down the hall before a voice called out from behind Jay.

"Did you find her?"

Lily whipped back around to shout, "Christ, how many people did you send?"

Adam sprinted down the corridor to catch up with Lily. Jay followed suit after shoving Jeff into his door.

Lily slammed the door to the room. Adam had a key, they would be there to yell any second.

She collapsed on the bed and buried her head into the pillows. She heard Jay and Adam's muffled voices through the door. They were talking about her, of course.

A few moments later, they came in.

Jay took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He didn't want this turning into another screaming match. They didn't work before and they surely wouldn't work now.

He kneeled on the floor next to her bed. "Can we at least talk?"

In a monotonous tone, Lily answered. "All you ever want to do is talk. I've heard it all before."

"No. Things are gonna change," Adam said, sitting on the other side of her.

She slowly sat up, pulled the hood up from her sweatshirt to cover her tear stained face. They've seen her cry before, and she hated that most of all.

"Alright then, go. Tell me I'm going nowhere. Tell me that I'm risking my life and my job. Threaten to disown me. It's all a rehearsed speech that I've sat and listened to before. It's time you listen to me."

Adam wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He knew she needed all the support she could get to finally let it all out. Jay was still sitting silently on the floor, looking up at her waiting for her to speak.

"I was a child when Chris became a wrestler. There was a lot of pressure on me to be successful. When I finally trained and made it I still wasn't good enough for Vince. I had the talent. I had the best training from you three, but I was nothing to compared to the rest of the girls. I was so sick of jobbing to these talent-less tramps who are only here because they're pretty. I wanted in that ring so bad."

Jay took another deep breath before he spoke. He knew he would get a good tongue lashing after he said his next statement.

"That doesn't explain the rest of it, Lily."

"The rest of what?"

"The drugs!"

Lily rubbed her eyes, she was still crying. Adam gently patted her shoulder and whispered encouraging words to her. "Come on. Let it out."

"I started with diet pills, but they didn't work. Then a friend introduced me to coke. And after that it was all about the high." She swallowed the lump in her throat and wiped another stream of tears from her face.

"You need to get help. If wrestling is what you want, you can't be doing this." Jay took her hand in his. "Please? For us?" He gestured to Adam.


End file.
